Baby Please Don't Go
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Myungsoo & Woohyun yang menikah karna sebuah perjodohan. awalnya mereka tidak saling mencintai, namun seiring waktu berlalu mereka saling mencintai & menyayangi satu sama lain. hingga suatu saat seseorang dari masa lalu woohyun datang dan membuat myungsoo membenci woohyun sampai ingin menceraikannya. MyungHyun story marriage life:D


**Tiitle : Baby Please Don't Go**

 **Author : Lin kawaii desu :D**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Myungsoo**

 **Nam Woohyun**

 **and Other**

 **Genre : sad, romance, marriage life, yaoi**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **A/N : gak tau harus ngomong apa hehe /? plakk**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Tepuk tangan riuh menghiasi suasana sore hari di gereja itu, kedua pasangan yg baru saja menikah itu tersenyum kepada para tamu undagan .

lelaki berparas tampan myungsoo, menyunggingkan senyum manis yang sebenarnya palsu kepada hadirin. Sedangkan lelaki cantik disampingnya, nam woohyun menyunggingkan senyum tulus nya kepada para hadirin yang datang ke acara pernikahan mereka sore itu. Namun sebenarnya ini bukanlah pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh rasa cinta, melainkan hanya sebuah perjodohan semata. Keluarga kim dan keluarga nam tampak tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan putranya menikah diatas pelaminan. Namun tidak dengan myungsoo. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau menikah dengan woohyun, namun karena ayahnya mengancam tidak akan memberikan hak waris padanya, maka dengan amat terpaksa ia menyetujui pernikahan woohyun, ia tampak senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menikah. Karena menikah adalah cita – cita woohyun sejak lama

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, myungsoo dan woohyun bergegas pergi dengan mobil milik myungsoo. Karena mereka berdua kini sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri (seme/uke) , maka kedua orangtua mereka memutuskan agar myungsoo dan woohyun tinggal bersama di apartemen milik appa myungsoo. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya woohyun yang memecah keheningan itu.

"apa jaraknya masih jauh ? " tanya woohyun polos sembari melihat myungsoo yang kini tengah fokus menyetir

" ani,sebentar lagi juga kita sampai " jawab myungsoo pendek tanpa melihat wajah woohyun.

Woohyun hanya diam seraya memandangi jalanan kota seoul yang penuhdengan aneka lampu warna – ia lelah, apalagi setelah melayani para tamu undangan tadi yang membuat badannya pegal – pegal, akhirnya ia pun tertidur dengan lelapnya

Myungsoo melirik kaca spion mobilnya dan melihat woohyun yang sudah tertidur nyenyak, diam –diam ia benarkan posisi tidur woohyun yang menyandar disisi kaca hanya tersenyum tipis

" kau manis juga nam woohyun , tapi aku tak akan pernah mengakui dirimu adalah istriku "ujarnya dalam hati lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyuman sinis

tak lama kemudian apartemen milik ayahnya sudah terlihat, dan myungsoo segera memarkirkan mobilnya ke bagasi

dilihatnya woohyun yang masih terlelap

" heyy woohyun ireonna ! " ujar myungsoo sembari mengguncang - guncang badan woohyun namun nihil, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menggendong istrinya menuju apartemen appanya yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh/?

woohyun melenguh pelan tatkala sinar mentari menyinari wajahnya,

" eunghh " erangnya dan saat ia membuka mata terdapat langit - langit berwarna putih diatasnya. ' sudah sampai ' pikirnya

dilihatnya selimut putih yang menyelimuti badannya

' apa myungsoo melakukan semua ini ? ' terkanya

woohyun pun bangkit dan segera membereskan selimut yang sempat ia pakai

" cklekk " myungsoo yang baru mandi memasuki kamar yang ia tempati dan damn ! wajah woohyun memanas saat ia melihat badan suaminya yang sangat bagus dan berabs _pacman emotikon_ dan ia hanya diam mematung dengan wajah cengo _pacman emotikon_

" apa yang kau lihat ? " tanya myungsoo dingin, woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya

" m-mian, a-aku cuma i-ingin mengucapkan terima kasih " ujar woohyun sedikit gagap sembari menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum ngeles, myungsoo menatap woohyun sebentar

" sama - sama, itu karena kau terlalu susah dibangunkan sekarang bereskan barang - barang mu di kamar sebelah itu adalah kamarmu dan buatkan aku sarapan " ujarnya dingin

woohyun menggerutu dalam hati, awalnya ia memuji badan bagus juga parad tampan namja itu. tapi kini, ia rasanya ingin mengubur hidup - hidup pujiannya untuk myungsoo dan mengubur myungsoo sekalian /eh

dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa woohyun mengambil barang - barangnya ke kamar sebelah

" mampus deh mamah masa iya punya suami judes kek gitu " rutuknya

 **== TBC ==**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan review saya do'ain bintitan matanya yg liat atau numpang baca doang :v**


End file.
